1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the presentation of information regarding an object and in particular to the location-dependent presentation of information, of such as location-dependent information to a car driver.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today, navigation systems are known, wherein a user enters a destination and is led to this destination by the navigation system. In the background such navigation systems are mostly based on proprietary and system specific vector cards, respectively. Although the primary task of these navigation systems is leading the user to the destination, there are also navigation systems providing additional information for individual objects, such as the locations of petrol stations. With these systems, the allocation of such additional information to the individual objects and/or their positioning is based on the representation within the proprietary vector card data. A simple extension by new objects by the user or a third party is therefore very costly and time consuming without knowing the encoding of the card material.
DE 19747745 A1 describes an interactive guidance system for museums or exhibitions. FIG. 5 shows a schematical diagram for illustrating this system. A position determination means 10 is used in order to determine the location of a visitor in the museum. A data base 20 is provided in order to provide information 20a, 20b, 20c, 20d, 20e, and 20f, respectively, for each object (exhibit) within the museum at the positions A, B, C, D, E, F, respectively. The information 20a-20f for the different exhibits is subdivided into information aspects, like e.g. the epoch, the artist, the interpretation and the materials used for the exhibit, and is graded according to the level of the required knowledge of the museum visitor. The system monitors the reactions of the museum visitor to the hitherto presented information for the exhibits and uses the detected reactions for determining the knowledge of the museum visitor and the information aspects preferred by the visitor using a learning algorithm. The learning algorithm then causes the information aspects of the respective exhibit to be presented to the museum visitor after a certain learning period, which corresponds to the determined preferences, i.e. considering the determined knowledge.
It is a disadvantage of this system that it only comprises a physically limited application area, such as a museum or a city. Additionally, the information is only provided by one information source, which only provides information of a special kind. A user is further not able to add additional information, but this is reserved to the operator of the guidance system, such as the museum.
DE 19810173 A1 refers to a navigation system for vehicles comprising a data basis preferably available in the form of a data base and comprising a device for determining a location and a destination, wherein using the location and the destination and using the road information stored in the data basis a driving route may be calculated. The complete route planning is based on one data basis, in which the road network is stored relating to a few number of points. The selected points are stored within the site data basis. For each point only its position and its distance to other points and the information whether it is a crossing point is stored. The driver of the vehicle is informed about the driving routes using a concatenated list of these points stored within the site data basis.